


never let me go

by rudeandginger



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Anyone else ever done this with their tea, F/F, How Do I Tag, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, These hopeless gay idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 12:51:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20693828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudeandginger/pseuds/rudeandginger
Summary: What should have happened after that plane incident.





	never let me go

**Author's Note:**

> Sisters. -Sisters.- Riiiiiiight.

Lena made herself some tea, an extra half-spoon of sugar in it, because she'd almost died today. Again. She wondered if she oughtn't make a record list of Dumbest Ways I've Nearly Kicked It. Being knocked out and strapped to a plane full of chemical warfare was a fun addition.

As she was stirring in the sugar, a knock from the glass door that led onto her penthouse balcony startled her. But of course, there was only one person that could be. So she walked over, pushed the blackout curtains aside, and let Supergirl in.

"We've gotta talk, Lena," Supergirl said as she strode inside Lena's living room, hands on her hips.

Lena sipped her tea, unperturbed. "I was taking this tea to bed, so if this will take more than two sentences, follow me into my boudoir." This last was said so dryly that Supergirl smirked and gestured that she should lead on.

Once in her bedroom, Lena put her tea on the nightstand and slipped under the covers. Once she was comfy, she patted the top of the duvet. "Don't stand around on my account."

Supergirl did as she was told, reclining on top of the covers and facing Lena, who also turned on her side.

"Go ahead," Lena said softly.

"You were amazing and brave today, Lena," Supergirl replied. "But also incredibly stupid."

Lena's expression hardened. "I don't tolerate being insulted from anyone, even my friends."

Supergirl's soft gaze turned into a glare. "Then don't do stupid things like asking me to drop you from commercial airspace while you're trapped in an open half of a plane!"

Lena reached over to slap Supergirl's face, but of course, the alien was quicker, and caught her wrist easily, forcing it down on the pillow next to her head.

"Don't even try to defend it," Supergirl snarled, rolling over so that she was on top of Lena, grabbing her other wrist and pinning it down for good measure. "Asking me to let you die is the same as asking me to murder you. And I don't do that. Ever."

"I am no one in the grand scheme of things," Lena argued. "I was half-paralyzed from the fall anyway! You had to save the chemicals. The needs of many over the needs of one, Supergirl." She was trying to ignore the bad crush on her super friend that had just been thrown to the forefront due to their physical closeness. -Supergirl is holding me down. In my BED! Holy shit, queer fire alarm!-

"And my needs don't matter?" Supergirl fired back. "You think that little of yourself and our friendship that you would tell me to essentially murder you because you felt a little off?"

"We have a working relationship, Supergirl," Lena retorted. -Trap set, Kara Danvers. Will you take the bait?- "I wouldn't call it a friendship, not truly. Although I do like you as a person."

Supergirl clearly saw red from the way her mouth tightened, her glare intensifying into something that made Lena flinch in fear of heat vision.

"Fine," Supergirl spat, "fine. Get your signing pen ready, because there's gonna be some serious NDA papers in a minute." She lifted one hand off Lena's wrist and began digging in a pocket in her cape.

Lena waited until she saw what she knew were eyeglasses frames, and then she caught Kara's wrist with her free hand, sliding down to cover Kara's hand with hers. "Don't tell me what I already knew. Not out loud. Let's just keep pretending I have no idea."

The anger left Kara's eyes instantly. "Okay." She tucked the glasses back in her cape. "So you get why I'm angry now."

Lena sighed. "Yes. Your best friend asked you to let her die. Even though she believed at the time that it was the best idea."

Kara let out a shaky sigh. "I couldn't lose the one person who always believed in me."

Lena nodded. "My true hero, Kara Danvers. Who took it upon herself to figure out what was going on, just to clear my name. As she keeps doing whenever business rivals try to smear me."

Kara nodded. "And I always will, Lena. You're a -good- person, your soul is -so- good. I can't let anyone take you down, and I can't let you throw away your life. Not if I can save you, or get you to save yourself."

Lena teared up as she lost herself in Kara's soulful blue eyes. "I'm sorry, Kara. I really thought I was doing the right thing."

"I know, and I'm sorry for being so angry earlier." Kara hung her head for a moment. "It's just...you're such an important part of my life now, the thought of having to live without you terrifies me. It makes me freeze up and shake, because even imagining it makes me feel as if I'd turn into an evil vigilante trying to kill whoever murdered you."

Lena's eyes went wide. "You don't kill."

"I would if you were dead."

Lena noticed how simply Kara said that. No stress on any word, no holding back emotion. Just a simple statement, that Supergirl would shatter her value system. For Lena's sake. And that, more than anything, -floored- her. "Wow..."

"I love you, Lena," Kara said softly. "If you're not in my life, it wouldn't be a life. So yes, I was angry, and I apologize for taking it out on you."

"I love you too. Apology accepted. And I apologize for putting you in that position by saying something stupid."

Kara smiled softly. "Apology accepted."

Lena felt the air lighten as Kara smiled. So she took a deep breath, her body pressing up against Kara's gently. Then she bit her lip coyly. "So, tell me why a Super has a Luthor pinned to her bed?"

"Um..." Panic broke out on Kara's face, and she started to move, but Lena was faster, placing her wrist back into Kara's gentle grip.

"Give me credit for noticing things," Lena said softly, smiling as Kara closed her fingers around the slim wrist and placed it back on the pillow next to her head, her breathing suddenly accelerated.

"I've been trying not to let it show," Kara whispered. "Because you're my best friend." Her fingers tightened around Lena's wrists slightly.

"Same here," Lena murmured. "Also, people use me as your best friend to get to you. I'd be an even more exploitable weakness as your girlfriend. So I said nothing...I can't say anything."

Kara sighed again, letting her head drop enough that her lips almost, almost brushed against Lena's. "So let's not say anything. At least, to anyone else."

"But to each other...?" Lena shivered. Kara's breath on her lips was warm, inviting, unbearable.

"...can I kiss you?"

Lena claimed Kara's mouth in response, closing her eyes and going limp otherwise.

Kara whimpered in response and pressed down into the kiss, asking with parted lips and tongue for greater depth. Lena yielded easily, trying not to drown in the beautiful feeling that was the person she wanted most in the world kissing her back. As the kiss continued, Lena couldn't help rocking her hips upward, slowly, since her arms were still immobilized.

"Are you off duty now?" Lena whispered as the kiss ended.

Kara nodded and smiled. "Yeah, you're my last call. I knew you'd still be up."

Lena smiled back, rolling her eyes. "I'm that predictable?"

"To your best friend, you are." Kara let go of her wrists then, sitting up but still gazing down. "Even more so to your girlfriend, if you want one."

"Only if it's you, Supergirl."

"Can I tell Alex?" Kara blurted, then covered her mouth with her hand. "Oh. Oh Rao."

Lena smirked, wiggling her way up to a sitting position with Kara still straddling her lap. "Should she know?"

"The amount of crap I take off her about asking you out? Yes. If only to shut her up."

Lena's smirk grew. "Agent Danvers is in my corner? And here I thought she couldn't stand me."

"She thinks you're good for me. And that I'm good for you."

Lena nodded. "Yes, we are." She cupped Kara's blushing face in her hands and kissed her again.

"I don't know if I can keep it from her," Kara said when Lena let her go. "She reads me as easily as you do."

"On one condition."

"Name it."

Lena's expression turned predatory, and she clipped her words precisely. "Since you're off-duty for the evening, you'd better make me scream your name before midnight. Only then do you get to tell your sister. Deal?"

Kara made a great show of checking her watch. "It's only 10:30. Pff. It won't take me -that- long."

Lena grinned. "Cocky, a little?"

"Nope. Just Super." Kara pushed her back down into the pillows. "You'll find out, girlfriend."

"Can't wait, girlfriend." Lena bit her lip so her smile wouldn't be -quite- so broad, which prompted Kara to dive in and kiss it right off.


End file.
